Fated
by huewu
Summary: She had many choices that she could had made. She could have never came back to Korea. She could have ignored those messages. She could have not entered the apartment. But somehow in the back of her mind, she knew, even though there were many paths, there was only one choice - she was fated to meet them. -A retelling of the events in Mystic Messenger-


Author's Note: Happy 1 Year Anniversary to Mystic Messenger! :)

I really enjoyed playing Mystic Messenger and love how different this otome game felt from other ones I played. Hopefully the game will continue to be popular so that we will continue to get new contents. For its one year anniversary, I decide to write a little fanfiction/headcannon for this cute otome game. My favorite couple is 707/Luciel/Seayoung x MC but I think all of RFA deserve their happy endings (even Rika x V, but that's a different story…). And seeing how there are 5 default in-game MCs that players can choose from, in my head, I sort of imagine different MCs ending up with different RFA members.

This will mainly follow 707 route, but slightly different than canon since I am going to include the main story of the other routes as well. Since I am going to try to incorporate all the MCs it would get confusing, if I use MC so all my MCs will have names.

Please enjoy and I welcome all comments and feedback. I haven't really written fanfictions since I graduated for college and it's sort of weird coming back. Hopefully going to get the hang of it again.

~!~!~!~!~

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon International Airport. Local time is 10:34pm and the temperature is 26 degree Celsius. For your safety..." Hyemi stared out the window, looking at the bright lights of a city she only remembered in a distanced memory. How many years had it been since she had stepped foot in Korea? Her father shipped her off to boarding school in the states after her mother passed away, saying that it was for her own good She knew better. He was too busy to have a preteen in his life. She only got in his ambitions. Since then, besides a handful of times coming back during summer vacation to keep up the appearance of a family, she didn't remember having to spend long extended period of time in Korea. And the last summer vacation she came back was right before she started college.

"Oh we're home, missy. Do you have any family member that is coming to pick you up from the airport?" The elderly lady, Ms. Kim, that was sitting next to Hyemi asked. Ms. Kim had stricken up a conversation with her when Hyemi sat down next to her on the plane, and Ms. Kim had kept Hyemi entertained during the long journey. Ms. Kim explained that she was going back to Korea after visiting her grandkids in States. "My daughter keeps telling me to move to New York to be with her and her family. But I just can't. My life is in Korea. All my friends, neighbors are there. That's what I am familiar with. And if I move to the America, who will visit my old man's grave?" Ms. Kim explained at some point over the Pacific Ocean.

"No, I will be fine. It has only been four years since I was last here. It couldn't have changed that much?" Hyemi responded, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, following Ms. Kim and the other passengers in exiting the plane. She continued to make light conversation with Ms. Kim as they claimed their luggage and made their way through custom. Ms. Kim kept insisting that even Korea, especially Seoul was not safe for a young woman traveling by herself.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? The nice young man next door is coming to pick me up and he can give you a lift," Ms. Kim stated, as she walked toward the exit. Hyemi knew Ms. Kim had good intentions but she did not want to impose on the elderly woman. Hyemi waved her off, stating that she would be fine.

As Ms Kim and Hyemi parted way, she took out her cellphone, powering it back on. Staring at her phone, she realized that she would probably need a new sim card. If she were to make any calls currently, her father would realize that she was no longer in America, but back in Korea. Hyemi looked at the dictionary, spotting the icon for the phone booth. Putting her headphone on and plugging the headphone into her phone, Hyemi put on a song, and made her way through the airport to her destination. Once she arrive, she was surprised that the booth was still opened at this time, but then she supposed working at an airport, business was expected at all hours. Approaching the booth, the sale girl greeted her, speaking in English "Hey, are you new to Korea? Do you need a new phone?"

Hyemi smiled, taking her headphone off her ears, and responded in Korean stating that she was looking for a sim card. The sale girl was very helpful, even though at times pushy in trying to get her to purchase different accessories and suggesting apps that she should download since she was new to the country. Hyemi politely declined, and in the end somehow surprisingly walked away from the phone booth purchasing just the sim card she needed.

"Huh?" Hyemi stared at the detached headphone wire. She thought it was attached to her phone. Searching her bag, she tried to remember where her cellphone could had disappeared to. She recalled having it until she got the phone store, and she even remembered placing the new sim card in the phone. She was almost positive that she placed her phone back in her bag after getting a new sim card. But now, it was no longer there. She felt the first sign of panic, as she was in a foreign country without a phone. It wasn't even the phone that was important but all the contact information on the phone since she never bothered to remember anyone's number by heart.

"Miss! Miss! You forgot your phone!" A voice called out to her. Hyemi turned around to see the sale girl from the phone booth running to her with a cellphone in hand. The sale girl stopped in front of her, handing her the cellphone. She glanced at the device, spotting the familiar case, before taking it. "After you paid, you left without taking your phone."

"Thank you." Hyemi said, as the sale girl smiled and bowed to her, before walking away. Hyemi did not remember putting the phone down on the counter. She had thought she had placed the phone into her bag, exchanging it for her wallet when she paid. Maybe she did put it down instead of in her bag? Was it during that time when the sale girl was telling her about an app to chat with pretty boys?

"Moon Hyemi," The voice broke her out of her musing over her phone. Hyemi stiffened recognizing that voice. She debated on her options, weighing heavily on pretending that wasn't her name and just running away. "Hyemi. What a surprise seeing you here, since you're not supposed to be back until next week." Hyemi innerly sighed, as she realized that her little ruse was over. It was fun while it lasted.

Hyemi looked toward the source of the voice, and stopped on the young woman, dressed in her familiar blue uniform approaching her. "Miran… I'm guessing my father know too?"

The black hair woman stopped in front of her, a frown on her face. "If I weren't your best friend, I would had told your father. Unfortunately for him and probably also for me, I didn't tell him anything. Your father hasn't found out just yet. I won't even haven known you were coming back to Korea today if Sunhee didn't accidentally told me when I went to visit her. What are you thinking? You're going to come back to Korea by yourself and-"

"And that's exactly why I didn't say anything," Hyemin interrupted her best friend. If Miran could frown more, she probably would had but Hyemi needed to explain. "If I have told father I was coming home today, I would have been greeted at this airport with a bunch of security and whisked off back into that house and be under lock and key until the wedding. I just wanted to be normal for a little longer. For four years, I got to be normal - I was just Hyemi Moon and I was happy with that. And then suddenly, he called one day and I am now the daughter of Moon Shin-won. I never wanted that, and you know that."

Miran let out a deep sigh, putting a hand to her temple. "Sometimes being your friend is a headache. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go? I promise that in eleven days, I'll be the good daughter of the prime minister, here to attend her father's second wedding to the wonderful and beautiful socialite. But I just want to be Hyemi Moon for the next eleven days."

"Fine, fine. You promise that you'll show up here at the airport in eleven days, pretending that you got back to Korea, right?" Miran demanded. Hyemi nodded and Miran continued, "I don't even know what excuse to tell your father if you're not here when he comes to get you."

"Yes, yes I swear. Thank you, Miran!" She gave her friend a quick hug. Her friend hugged her back.

"Do you have any plan on where you're staying?"

"I'm going to go to Sunhee's place today and figure it out from there."

Miran glanced at the watch on her wrist. "I have to go. I took a quick leave from the office to catch you here, but if I am gone for too long, they'll get suspicious on where I went, especially since I took one of their vehicles. Please, Hyemi, take care of yourself. I want to tell you to give me a call once you get to Sunhee but I can't risk that. I'll call you when I'm off."

"Don't work too hard, Miran!" Hyemi waved her friend goodbye, as Miran hurried back toward the exit of the airport. Hyemi made her way to the taxi stand. Once she got into the vehicle, she showed the driver the address for Sunhee's hotel. As the sight of the airport grew farther in the distance, and she got closer to the bright city, Hyemi pondered on what she was planning to do for the few days of freedom she had. If she was being honest, she really did not plan that far.

"Beeep. Beep"

What was that noise? She searched her bag, and ended up with her cellphone in her hand, emitting a strange noise. She tapped on the screen, making the device light up. A notification from an app? She stared at the name of the app, not recognizing it. When did she downloaded this app? The beeping noise continued, and she opened the app. A chat screen appeared.

 _Unkown has entered the chatroom._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _...Hello…?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _?_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Can you see this?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Yes I can._

 _ **Unknown:.**_ _..Finally connected. Thank god. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger. I'm a bit flustered mysel. I found a smartphone at the subway station but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but i don't see any contact info or call record. I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes. I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad…_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _First...who are you?_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter. You won't find me on search engines. ^^; But, anyways...Can you help me find the owner of this phone. I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still.. I'd appreciate it if you could help_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Well.. Normal people won't be able to understand. To be honest, I have a religion. My religion says you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. Well, some say that it's just being nosy. But I'm not like normal people.I can't help but think how stressed the owner might be… It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area. It's developed. Please?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Fine.. I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _You trust me… thank you! Just a sec. I'll send you the address. Found it._

"Sir, I'm sorry. Can you actually go to this address instead?" Hyemi said, showing the address that was sent to her to the taxi driver. The taxi driver acknowledged.

Hyemi leaned back in her seat, wondering if this was a smart decision on her part. She glanced at her phone, pressing on the home button. The digit 11:25pm blinked at her. A stranger was texting her through a strange app on her phone in the middle of the night, telling her to do to an address. If this was a horror movie, there was probably some kind of trap waiting for her at that location. She looked at the address again. She recognized the address as being in the Gwanak District but besides that she had no idea where this place was. Yet something in her compelled her to follow this stranger's direction. After what was probably twenty minutes of driving, the driver let her know that she was at her destination, pointing at the tiny apartment complex. Hyemi walked to the building and entered noting that there was no lock or security downstairs.

Yup, this was definitely the beginning of a horror movie. Some part of her told her that she should probably just turned back around and get back into the taxi and pretended she never got those messages. But there was something, something that was keeping her from turning around. Instead her feet led her to elevator, and her finger, almost of their own free will, pressed on the 14. The elevator dinged, announcing that she had arrived on the floor. Stepping off, she realized that there was only one apartment. Well that would had explained why in the address only a floor was written and no apartment number. She walked to the door and spotted a passcode door lock. Her phone beeped. She took out her phone and saw that the mysterious person had messaged her.

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Yes_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _I'll send you the digits. Try it._

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _...Shouldn't I ring the doorbell first?_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Hmm. You're right. Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Then ring the doorbell._

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _I don't think there anyone's inside._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Hmm. No choice then. I guess the place is empty. Why don't you press the code?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Uhm.. okay I will._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Good._

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _The door's open._

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Good why don't you go inside?_

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Can i just enter a stranger's house?_

 _ **Unknown:**_ _You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info. If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do._

 _ **Hyemi:**_ _Then… Alright._

Hyemi stepped inside the apartment, walking toward the desk where there was a computer, wondering what she was doing. She was entering a stranger's house without permission all based on this unknown person's word. She tried to remember that American saying about doing a good deed. Hopefully this good deed would not get her killed. But there seemed to be nothing suspicious about the apartment. Spotting blank printer paper besides the monitor, she grabbed a piece. She took out a pen from her bag, and looked at the app again, waiting for the information from the mysterious stranger.

 _ **Unknown:**_ _Thank you._

The messenger app suddenly restarted.

!~!~!~!

This is probably the only time that I will type up the RFA conversation. In the future I'll probably quote a line or two (or some) but not the entire thing since they tend to get very long. And since this is 707 route, I am going to mainly focus on those conversations.

But like I said, I am going to introduce all the MCs, even MC5. I hope you'll like what I have done to the character and hopefully done them justice.

On another note, I feel like I need to work on the flow of the story, since re-reading it, it feels rushed. I always have trouble transitioning from the "prologue" to the actual story since I want to get to the actual story.

Again, feedbacks are welcome :).

Happy 1st Year Anniversary, RFA!


End file.
